Why does Death The Kid love symmetry?
by SayDeath001
Summary: This story explain about Kid and Maka childhoods and how Kid love symmetry and the case spill out by Liz and Soul as they find out why? kid? loves? symmetry? the story is around Liz and Soul [ pairing: KiMa/MaKid and SouLiz


**This is a one-shot and all of this idea come when I hear one of my friend that likes Soul Eater ask me like this**

**"Hey, do you know why Kid love symmetry like I mean mad?" and the first thing I register in my mind is 'new fic, KiMa' and then here I am typing this but when you r reading this I bet that this story is finish so I just want to say that I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER and if I was Kid and Maka will be together along with Soul and Liz so Enjoy~ note: most of this is Soul and Liz Pov along with Patty**

* * *

**LIZ POV**

Here I am in the world of annoying-ness of my beautiful life.

My meister Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son is now complaining how asymmetrical he was along with Patty's stupid laughing or giggled and me? I am watching the whole thing with a sweat drop in my face annoyed

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIFE I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! ME! WHY AM I ASYMMETRICAL? kILL ME I NEED TO DIE! THE SYMMETRY! SYMMETRY! I AM A SCUM AND SLUT! I AM AN IDIOT! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AGAIN!"

"THAN DIE!" I shouted annoyed very annoyed- but wait a sec

Broke? what do he meant by broke it? and now that you mention it...

Why does Kid love symmetry?

**SOUL POV**

I was in front of the Gallow mansion to do some project but stopped as Maka don't knock the door and I hear Kid shouting about something what the name? Assygatrykal? what? its sound weird. Assygatrycal no! Assymatrycal? no not yet good wait, is it Asymmetrical? ya thats it! its asymmetrical!

but something hit me hard to make the obvious question

Why did Kid like no love symmetry?

"Maka why do you think Kid likes symmetry?" I ask cause maybe she is a nerd that's mean she is smart to know this kind of stupid things but my curiosity grows as I saw Maka blush with my question and another question form in my mind

Why did Maka blush and as she open her mouth to say something Patty shout from inside the house "SIS! MAKA AND YOUR SO COOL BOYFRIEND WHICH I BET HIS NAME IS SOUL EATER EVAN IS OUTSIDE HAHAHAHA!"

That things or word make me flush while Maka is smirking evily making me want to explode cause she know that I had a crush on Liz and I should stop telling her about that Liz thing

**Liz POV**

I flush but calmed down at Patty's word telling that Soul is my boyfriend which is not but I wish it was and I open the door to see a flushed Soul and a smirking Maka

weird?

but something is more weirder than I though cause as Kid see's Maka he change back and stopped with the whole asymmetry thing and I see Maka grinning and isn't it weird but along with it I always loved to see my meister ended up with Maka and they were my favorite couple in my life! if you look at my diary it was more of KiMa and that's how I said about Maka and Kids name more than Soul my crush

they were cute ya know!

but without any chit chat or whats so ever we do our project

**Skip time**

as we finish the project Maka and Kid cooks and make me stay with Patty and Soul and it was awkward silence happening and I decided to cut the awkwardness by asking my sis and my crush about my curiosity

"Why do you think Kid loves symmetry" I ask but noticed Soul ask the same thing

**soul pov**

"Why do you think Kid loves symmetry" I ask but noticed Liz ask the same thing

"So you were thinking that too! before Kid shout that he broke it and I don't understand why Kid said that and I think he mean about he broke the symmetry but I think he mean something else" Liz said

"Maka is also acting weird as I ask why did Kid likes symmetry cause she blushed!" I exclaimed

"I think Maka know about this! I am curios lets find out!" Liz said with a smirk

"But how? they won't admit it cause ya know, they are 1 stubborn pair" I ask her excitement gone far way in the ocean

"Why don't w ask Spirit?" Patty ask and I eyed her surprisingly cause I never though about it but Spirit is... ya know and as like Liz reading my mind she said

"But how Spirit is... ya know" she said

"Lets just force him with this" Patty said as she hold a photo of Spirit kissing woman with green hair and ya know [ this is a rated T so imagined it]

i and Liz froze I bet she think the same thing as me 'Why is Patty so smart?'

**Next day Liz POV**

I and Soul walk to Spirit who is in the balcony while Patty distract Kid and Maka

"Spirit" Soul said

"What?" he ask pretty annoyed

"Do you know about why my meister love symmetry?" I ask and its froze him, I know he know the answer

"No"

"Don't lie and tell us" I growled annoyed

"I can't! Maka would hate me!" He scowled

"SHE WOULD HATE YOU IF SHE SEE THIS!" Soul said holding the photo spirit try to take but Soul put it in his pocket while seeing Spirit worried

"You won't dare" Spirit said

"We dare" we said in unison

Spirit sigh and I know we win the battle

"Its because of Maka" he said

Maka?

"Its go like this"

_Maka and her mother Kami walk to Death Room to see Shinigami-sama_

_"Aw look Kid look at the cute girl, Kami is she around Kid's aged?" ask Shinigami-sama_

_"yes Maka is 5 years old although Kid is pretty older than her" Kami said while Maka is smiling_

_"Kid, go play with Maka" Shinigami-sama said_

_as kid and maka walk out of Death room they started talking_

_"My name is Maka Albarn, whats yours?" ask Maka_

_"My name is Death the Kid but call me Kid for short" Kid said_

_"Kiddo-kun, can I called you that?" Maka ask while Kid blush slightly_

_"yes" Kid said_

_"Kid you are so symmetrical, you need to be more often being symmetrical!" Maka cuddled him like he was a doll and Kid blush deeply shade of red and he started to like the word Symmetry and they start reading books, playing and teasing each other  
_

"But Kami finds out I was cheating on her" Spirit said

_"Shinigami-sama, do U know where is Spirit?" Kami ask _

_"To be truth no, I haven't see him I am sorry" Shinigami-sama said_

_"Okay I will find him please take care of Maka for a while" Kami said_

_"Don't worry she is save with my son" Shinigami-sama said_

_"Thanks and bye" Kami said and closed the door_

_Shinigami-sama walk to the room where Kid and Maka was and smiled in the view at Maka cuddled Kid ' this is so cute!" Shinigami-sama squealed like a fan in his head or mind _

_back with Kami Kami Pov_

_It has been hours since I go_

_I should head back wait isn't thats Spirit?_

_What the hell!_

"Kami was looking at me when I was kissing a random girl

"Slut" I said correcting him

_No one POV_

_Kami is walking toward Spirit and shouted "YOU WOMANIZER! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! CAUSE WE WERE IN DEAD LINE! BYE!" _

_"Kami is not what you r seeing!" Spirit said_

_"What?! isn't that you are the one that drag me and seduced me?" The girl shout while Kami gone to the deathroom and cry to Shinigami-sama chest btw shinigami-sama didn't wear his mask_

_"What happen Kami?" ask Shingami-sama_

_"He cheated on... me... he kissed a girl..." said Kami _

_Shinigami-sama is beyond shock_

_"Sorry Kami that I didn't know that he was that..." trailed shinigami-sama_

_"its okay but now I just need Maka and get out from this town" said Kami_

"That is why" Spirit said tear out from his eyes

Soul gasp not believing that his meister know Kid more than me and Patty and my eyes is full of happiness seeing my favorite couple has something before... ya know but wait how did he know all of this?

"I know all of this from shinigami-sama" he said

but this not actually explain all things

I drag Soul to see Maka and Kid but stop to see they wee kissing or should I say... Making out?

I blush and smirking leaving Soul in the space shocked

I take my camera phone

SNAP

The love bird look at me and blush and smirking

"Liz... and... Soul?" ask Maka flush while Kid still shock

"Never know you guys are going out and know each other when childhood" I said

"how do U know?" ask Kid

"Spirit" said Soul nap back to reality

"Well you guys should know that we are going out than" Said Kid and Maka nod

"huh?" ask Soul basically saying what in my mind

** _when Kami looked for Spirit this is what happen to Maka and Kid_**

_"Thanks Maka I will always be symmetrical" Kid said and kissed Maka's forehead make Maka smiled and blush_

_"Kid will you promised me that we will always be together?" ask Maka laying in the sofa after playing so much for hours_

_"Always but you need to be my girlfriend" said Kid _

_"Yes'_

**End of the flashback  
**

This actually explain all the symmetry things

"What?! U never told us did you guys has ever had se-" I cover Souls mouth and they both were blushing and said "NO"

I laugh and my mission to get Kid and Maka together has done long time ago

and so this is why Kid obsessed with symmetry its because of Maka

* * *

**Guys I have done a one-shot Soul Eater! yeayyy horay for me! and please review! it would be great!**

**Love it  
**

**Don't hate it**


End file.
